


A Gold Morning

by estriel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Romance, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Yuzu loves pastries... and gold. Obviously, Javi knows this.





	A Gold Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsDaring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDaring/gifts).



He wakes up to bright light and curtains rustling in the gentle breeze coming in through the window. It’s too early, he realizes when he glances at his phone on the bedside table, especially for someone who’s on holiday. But his body is a perfect machine, programmed to a certain rhythm that ensures the optimal amount of sleep and, consequently, optimal performance. Yuzu supposes it will take time to adjust to the new rhythm – or rather the lack of one. 

He stretches out on the bed, all the way to his toes, sleepy and so… content. He hasn’t skated in a week, and for the first time in his life, Yuzu doesn’t miss it. 

He rolls onto his side, expecting to find Javi still asleep next to him, but instead he encounters only an empty pillow. Strange. 

“Javi?” he calls out, puzzled. Unlike Yuzu, Javi had never quite mastered the art of early mornings. Yuzu sincerely doubts that that has suddenly changed now, three years past Javi’s retirement. 

“I’ll be right there, amor,” comes Javi’s voice from outside the bedroom, along with a clink of something metallic. “Just wait for me.” 

Yuzu shrugs and settles back against his pillow. He can do that. He has no practice to rush to, no obligations to fulfill. He closes his eyes and lets his mind drift. He thinks of the future, for the first time in years devoid of the tantalizing images of Olympic gold. He thinks of the show he and Javi have been discussing, an international one spanning Europe, Japan, and Canada – their three homes. He just begins to envision the joint skating school that is nothing but a vague idea at this point, when Javi’s voice tears him out of the daydream. 

“Don’t do that,” Javi says and Yuzu opens his eyes again, then smiles at the image of his boyfriend standing in the doorway. Javi’s hair is all tousled and he hasn’t shaved yet - his chin is covered in the three-day stubble Yuzu loves to feel against his skin. He’s only in his boxers and he’s carrying a tray laden with a variety of breakfast items. 

“Don’t do what?” Yuzu grins. His stomach rumbles as he catches a whiff of the scent of fresh pastries. 

Javi sets the tray down by the bedside so he can lean down and kiss Yuzu, a soft, lingering brush of lips that makes Yuzu tingle all over. 

“Think of the future. It can wait. You should enjoy your time off first.” 

“Okay,” Yuzu agrees and sits up in bed, eyeing the tray. 

“Breakfast?” Javi smiles and reaches for the tray to then set it into Yuzu’s lap. There are pastries, indeed, a bowl of ripe red berries, a cup of green tea, a glass of orange juice. 

“Sorry it’s not a Japanese one,” Javi says with a shrug. “It’s impossible to get everything here in Spain.”

Yuzu just shakes his head, smiling. It’s the thought that counts and besides, he loves pastries. And now, he realizes, he can finally eat his fill of them without worrying about each extra gram of weight and how it might affect his jumps.

His eyes are drawn to the three small balls wrapped in gold, though. 

“Chocolate for breakfast?” He raises an eyebrow. 

“You certainly deserve it,” Javi tells him as he settles in beside him and wraps his arm around Yuzu’s shoulders. He taps his index finger against the first chocolate. “Sochi,” he says, then moves on to the next. “PyeongChang.” 

“And the third?” asks Yuzu, delighted and confused at the same time. “I didn’t win in Beijing.” It stings, of course it does, but not as much as Yuzu had thought it would. Two Olympic golds and a silver are still an achievement he can make peace with. 

“A different kind of gold?” Javi teases. Then he suddenly turns serious. “Open it.” 

Yuzu looks at him and studies him for a moment. Javi is biting his lip and hi warm brown eyes turn almost timid under Yuzu’s gaze. He reaches for the final gold-wrapped globe and unpeels the foil. 

It’s not chocolate but rather a small plastic capsule. It reminds Yuzu of those chocolate surprise eggs Javi had once brought him from Europe, telling him that it was a Winnie the Pooh edition and if he was lucky, there might be a small Pooh figurine inside. Yuzu had gotten two racing cars and a weird pink bracelet. 

Curiosity piqued, he clicks the two halves of the container apart. His breath catches. 

“Javi,” he whispers. He extracts the narrow band of glinting gold, turning it in his palm. 

“Marry me,” Javi says, voice rough around the edges. 

Yuzu feels the tears rise in his eyes, but unlike the ones he shed a week ago, back in Beijing, these are all happiness, nothing else. 

“I- “ he starts, but has to clear his throat. “Yes,” he manages. 

And as he lets Javi slide the ring onto his finger, Yuzu realizes that if this is what retirement is going to be like, he should have done it long ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to provide breakfast in bed and so I did. ;)


End file.
